


For the First Time, in a Brisk Cold Wind

by inquisitorsmabari



Series: Inquisitor Amelie Trevelyan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitorsmabari/pseuds/inquisitorsmabari
Summary: I have nothing else to do on train journeys, so I'm writing a short collection of shorts which centre around the first night these couples spend together. This one features the Inquisitor's point of view as she recollects on the night she just shared with Cullen Rutherford. 100% shameless. 100% self-indulgent.





	For the First Time, in a Brisk Cold Wind

She couldn't sleep. An icy cold wind crept through the ceiling and made her shiver beneath the covers as she cursed those who had chosen to neglect the last remaining repairs to their stronghold. The bitter cold kept her awake, but so did her thoughts, which raced with all the emotions and feelings she had been subjected to this night.

It wasn't her first time, and it was very likely that it hadn't been his too, and yet it had been so long, and she had been so young, that she had forgotten how it felt to lay in the arms of another, and in her 27 years, she had never known the feeling of intimacy with a man she had loved, never known how different that could be, that is until tonight.

Physically it wasn't much different to before, the first time with someone was always a mixture of awkward fumbling and gentle restraint. Testing the waters, almost, careful of what the other may find uncomfortable and responding to their needs. Tonight was a night of learning, exploring the others wants, needs, desires. Gentle kisses on cold, goose pimpled skin, kisses which become more forceful as the other breathed and sighed in response to their partner’s affections, their breaths expelling in a white cloud as it hit the cold air, filling the air between them and raising the hairs on the other person's skin. 

Beyond the physical contact, the closeness of the two, there existed the sheer emotional ecstasy that was growing with each kiss, each stroke of a finger on skin, becoming more and more intense as the light brush of a finger became the stroke of a palm, both hands roaming her body as she roamed his, moving southward in perfect rhythm with the deep, lingering kiss which deprived them of oxygen, a kiss which held so much ferocity that it was hard to tear herself away. That is, until, they had to draw breath. 

And so the two paused, staring into the eyes of the other as they caught their breath, not moving, not even an inch. Existing in a limbo for just a few, short seconds, seconds which felt as if they lasted a lifetime until time caught up with them and, in what felt like an instant, he was on top of her and he was pleasuring her with just a finger, but it was an intensity which was more than anything she had felt in so long, and it drove her mad with desire. Roaming fingers, exploratory tongues, they were her weakness when she shared a bed with someone, that had always been the case. But when it was Cullen, well, that was another level of satisfaction, apparently. She thought of how the two of them, hiding from the rest of the world, stealing kisses in the shadows, sharing glances across a crowded hall, had given in to their desires and were here, now, sharing one another’s wants and needs, exchanging pleasures as easily as one exchanges coin with a merchant, and it thrilled her to know that after all this time, they had bridged that gap between polite attraction and intimate desires to end up in this moment together. She could have lived in this moment forever.

Except, well, it was their first time. They were hungry, impatient from the many weeks and months of suppressed desires they had been forced to endure before they gave in, caved under the pressure of unresolved sexual tension. And here they were, at the culmination of those weeks and months, wrapped around each other, grasping at each other’s skin as he moved inside of her. Maker she had forgotten how good this could feel, forgotten how it felt to exist in a world where it was just the two of them and nothing else mattered, nothing except the way they moved with each other, him on top of her, then her on top of him, a not so delicate dance which broke the boundaries of intimacy and brought them closer than they had ever been before. They moved as one, they existed as one, and they reached euphoria as one.

She could feel all of this as if it were happening to her again, as if she were still dancing that beautiful dance they had shared on this cold night in Skyhold. Her mind continued to race with those thoughts which would not leave her, thoughts which continued to linger as she watched Cullen asleep beside her, his body, which had turned away from her, rising and falling in a slow rhythm in time with his breaths. As he slept, and as she lay awake, she found herself tracing the outline of his body with her hand, desperate perhaps to cling to that intimacy they had shared but, at the same time, keen not to wake him as he slept peacefully. A rarity for him, she imagined. She stayed like this for some time, finding herself enjoying the feeling of his skin beneath hers as her mind began to slow, her eyes began to feel heavy against the weight of the world, and, soon enough, she fell asleep.


End file.
